


Chocolate Saviors

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: trading a life for chocolate





	Chocolate Saviors

You’d been caught. You knew the secret wouldn’t last. You were a fool for going behind Negan’s back and taking all the damn chocolate from him. He had a sweet tooth and demanded he had all the candy and sweet treats locked in a cabinet in his home.

You’d been caught red handed going through his closet after some treats. He’d caught you by accident. You had no idea he’d returned from his meet-up with Ezekiel.

You tried stuffing the candy down your shirt and pants o hide the evidence. But it was too late.

“Stealing from me,huh, Y/N?” he scolded, sucking his teeth. “That’s a low blow, even for you,now.”

“I’m sorry.” you frowned. “I was just- I was-”

“Cramps?” he offered.

Slugging your shoulders, you nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Take as much chocolate as you want; but leave the Dove chocolate for me.” he waved you off. He walked over to you and kissed the crown of your head before continuing his walk down the hallway.


End file.
